Bleeding Souls
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Because his blood just calls for me and the temptation is too much... This blood-lust is too much to bear... But I must fight for my sanity and my revenge in no way shall I fall... Vampire AU... In both Soul and Maka's POV's
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV:

"Your new mission will be in Death City, Nevada." Lord Death said handing us our respective folders. "In here you will find everything you need. Any questions?" he asked looking to all three of us. We shook our heads and with a "No Sir" we were dismissed. Walking out of the Death Room we made our way to our respective modes of transportation. Making plans to meet at the airport tomorrow we made our way to our homes.

I'm Maka Albarn, I'm 125 years old and a vampire. In appearance I'm 17 years old which is the age I was when I was actually turned. Maybe I should explain in more detail. You see, 125 years ago I was on a mission for Lord Death trying to take down the infamous vampire Lord Mosquito. It was a neck to neck battle ending up with me being cornered and the bastard took the opportunity to bite me. 24 hours later I was a blood sucking leech. Lord Mosquito got away and I have made it my mission to find him and take him down. With the help of Stein, another vampire, I was able to manage my bloodlust, but it still gets out of hand at times. But after a century and some change of being around humans you eventually become numb to the smell of blood. Sometimes it can be curse but at times it comes in handy.

You're probably wondering about what I do and about my partners. Well I'll explain I work for Shibusen Academy. It is a jail for the supernatural, you know those things that go bump in the night, the ones no one believes in. Well, they do and they have been apart of my long ass life. They hide in plain view or in the shadows but no matter what, it is up to Shibusen's agents to catch them. I started when I was 16 in human years that was back in 1887, it is now 2013, yeah it's been THAT long. I became an agent at a young age, just like my Momma, may she rest in peace, both my parents were agents for the Academy. They both passed away more than 90 years ago. I had no one left or so I thought until I met Black Star 10 years ago, he had been under attack by a kishin, and I saved his sorry butt not that he was grateful for it, the arrogant bastard! He had been 8 years old at the time, now he was 18. He had figured out what I was after 5 years had passed. I had raised him, since he was an orphan, his foster parents, Nygus and Sid Barret, had been killed by a witch. After he turned 15 he was accepted into Shibusen and partnered up with me much to my annoyance. But we had a strong friendship, I was more of a sister than a mother figure, not that I wanted to be ANYONE'S mother figure!

My other partner was Lord Death's son Death the Kid, I've known him since he was in diapers. I was even there for his birth, it had been filled with happiness and sorrow, his mother had died while giving birth lasting just enough to bring him into the world and seeing him take his first breath. She held him for her first and last time, Lord Death had been devastated but had fought on to give their son all the love his mother couldn't as well as his. I had watched him grow up to be the 18 year old young man he was now, refined, a true gentleman, with an OCD for symmetry that drives me up the wall. He was like a brother to me just like Black Star. They were my only family now.

Upon reaching my apartment I walked straight to my room and to my closet. Taking out the suitcases I plopped them on the bed and began to stuff them with clothes and everything else I would need. Making sure nothing was left behind I closed them up and set them next to the door. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out a glass jar filled with blood. Unscrewing it I took a gulp and felt as it quenched the thirst I had been feeling, I set it back after a few more drinks. I only drank animal blood, I hadn't fed off humans for 120 years now. The first five years had been pretty bad for me, it had came to the point to which Lord Death had to make the decision as to wether or not I needed to be taken out. That was when I was put under Stein's care, I shuddered at the thought, Stein had very... _interesting_ ways of helping me control my hunger. Even now I had the scars to prove it.

I looked to the clock on the wall another 12 hours before we had to go. Another curse of vampirism? I couldn't sleep, I couldn't dream, I've never had a nightmare. I was just plagued by the ability to think, and think and think. The past haunted me I've never been able to let go of all I've done. "Maka Stop It!" I hissed out sharply, frustrated I stomped over to the bar on the far side of my living room and grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose off the shelf. Even though I knew it wouldn't get me drunk, something that greatly affected Black Star's pride, I liked feeling the burning sensation as it went down my throat. Taking the bottle to the balcony I sat down, drinking from the bottle now and then waiting for the sun to come up, I looked at the ring I was wearing, a silver band with a onyx stone 4 small diamonds on either side an inscription in latin etched into the stone that protected against sunlight.

_***Time Skip***_

I hurried out the door and flitted to the Hummer truck waiting for me. Black Star got down and helped me put my bags into the huge truck. "Are you going to take your car? You can take your own vehicle you know?" he said grinning at me. "Really? Damn it! Are we taking the private jet?" I asked "Yeah, Lord Death said to take a form of transportation." he answered bopping me on the head gently. I scowled at him and stuck my toungue out like a child. He chuckled lightly "So wanna follow me there?" I thought for a minute, "Yeah, I should take my own set of wheels as well." I looked up at the towering blue-haired monkey with a smirk. With a nod he climbed back into the Hummer and waited for me. I ran back to my apartment and grabbed the keys hanging on the hook next to my door, locking it back up I headed to the parking lot next to the complex and pulled the sheet covering my pride and joy. I ran my hand over the smooth black paint and smiled, it was a 2013 Kawasaki Ninja, I had bought it a month ago but never really took it for a spin. Smirking I straddled it and turned it on hearing the purr it made under me. A honk came from the front and I took off waiting for Black Star to go in front of me so I could follow him.

We made it in no time and made our way to the private jet in a different part of the airport. I stopped next to the dark blue Hummer and took off the helmet shaking my hair out. I turned off my baby and made my way to get my bags from the truck, taking them from Black Star we made our way up to the jet where Kid was already waiting. In a white button down shirt, black slacks and clean dress up shoes. I smiled at him in greeting he smiled back, golden eyes twinkling. Black Star thumped him in the back, earning him a scowl from the ebony haired young man. I sighed I knew this was going to be a long flight. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, they just need to load the vehicles in and then we'll take off." Kid said. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked "It should be a 2 to 3 hour flight. Maybe less. Also we stocked the fridge with blood for you." I smiled at him once again "Thanks Kid." He nodded a small grin taking over his lips. Pretty soon everything was done and ready, making a last few minute checks we were ready to take off. I looked out the window, Death City here we come...

**A/N: So, another story I wanted to share :) It may not be my best but I'm trying! Lol I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed my other stories. I'll try and upload as much as possible. But anyway... Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oof!" I huffed as I collided against the brick wall. Ugh! Now I'm getting pissed! I landed back down on the balls of my feet. Glaring at the ugly beast a few feet away. I bared my teeth, a snarl ripping from my throat, I ran straight for it, an ugly thing deformed beyond recognition, I jumped into the air twisting over its body bringing my scythe down, piercing its head and dragged it all the way through the deformed body, cleaving it in two. With a high pitched squeal the beast disappeared. I landed on my feet lightly and sighed, already our first night here and we ran into kishin. I looked over at Kid and Black Star finishing up with their charges. My scythe shrunk down and I clipped it back on to my bracelet, where it dangled like a charm, on my right wrist. I sat down and waited for them to finish, they were good fighters one of the reasons I appreciated having them as partners. Black Star was more brawn than brains, preferring to use strength rather then strategy, it was effective but he almost always got hurt in the process. Even now I could here him insulting the kishin causing it to growl and hiss at him in annoyance, I couldn't blame it though, Black Star _was_ an annoying loudmouth. Kid on the other hand was more brains than brawn, preferring to do things strategically and _symmetrically_. Which took more time planning out than doing! Like now he was trying to figure out a way to shoot it symmetrically who the hell _does_ that?!

After a few more agonizing minutes, in which I could actually _feel _as time went by, I think it probably ran laps around me more than once! They were done. "Took you long enough!" I shouted, Black Star glared "We're not _all _freakishly strong leech!" he barked back. I growled "The hell you just call me pea brain!" He jumped in place like a boxer "Leech!Leech!Leech!" he chanted. I stood quickly "Say that _one_ more time and I'll go over there and _show _you why they called me the Angel of Death!" He let out an unmanly squeak and with a final "Leech!" he tore off in the direction our ride. "I live with you idiot! You can't get away" I yelled tearing after him, his response of "You'll never take your God alive!" floated back to me even though he was almost at the entrance a good 15 feet away. I sped past Kid who stood in place shaking his head at our antics. It took longer than was necessary to get home since Black Star wouldn't take his punishment like a "God." But in the end we made it, both Kid and Black Star were tired as hell. One good thing about being a vamp? We never get tired.

Our house was pretty nice it was white with black trimming, a decent lush green yard, with palm trees lining the cement driveway. A wrap-around porch hugged the first floor and the steps leading to the front door had rose bushes on either side, a four car garage sat on the left side of the house. The inside was spacious a large living room sat on the right hand side as soon as you walked in, a black leather couch and love-seat, a glass coffee table, a 55' flat screen TV opposite the couch, under the TV sat a black rectangular shelf divided into 4 separate compartments one had a PS3 and games neatly stacked beside it, the other side had a black DVD player and cable box, the last two compartments had DVD's, a small fully stocked bar sat on the far side of the living room. All the flooring was wood except the kitchen, dining room and the bathrooms they all had black and white tile. The staircase leading upstairs was on the left hand side of the door. Walking straight ahead you walked right into the kitchen which was furnished with chrome appliances and black cabinets, a small island separated it from the dining room. The dining room itself held a glass table with 8 chairs, the door leading to the garage and a rather large picture of Lord Death giving the peace sign. Wait... Peace sign? I looked at it once again, well what do you know? There he was in all his black cloak and goofy looking masked glory Mickey Mouse hands holding up two fingers at the camera. I shook my head who woulda thought the boss had such a quirky side? He was always strict with us. I continued my house searching. In the garage I saw both Black Star's and Kid's cars along with my motorcycle. There was a washing machine and dryer next to the door. I closed it.

I walked up the stairs slowly careful not to set off any squeaky floorboards that would wake up the guys. There were nine doors eight were bedrooms and one was a closet full of towels and linens. My bedroom was the first door on the left, Black Star's right across from mine, and Kid next to his. Moonlight shone through the window at the end of the hallway. It was midnight already and the guys had gone to bed, I could hear Star's snoring and Kid's soft steady breaths. We had school in the morning, I was kind of excited i have never been to a normal high school, I had only seen what it was like through movies and heard stories from Black Star and Kid they had graduated last year, it had been a very happy moment for me, how Lord Death managed to get them back in school was a mystery to me. The Blue haired monkey hadn't been thrilled when he saw the enrollment papers and class schedules now that I thought about it. Kid had taken it like he did everything else calmly, though I could see slight panic in his golden eyes. High school couldn't be _that_ bad could it? At least we had the same classes, that way we could be together. They could help me figure out how everything worked there.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out a jar of blood, I walked to one of the cupboards and took out a cup with my name on it that Kid had given me two Christmases ago. I poured some blood into it, I screwed the lid back on the jar and set it back in the fridge. I took my cup into the living room and set it on the coffee table, I picked up the folder Lord Death had given me. My class schedule, enrollment documents and the briefing of the case were neatly in place inside, held separately by a paper clip. I re-read the case, it seemed there were many disappearances in town, mostly teenagers. The bodies were never found, but there were also witness accounts of kishin sightings, not that they knew what they were. But the descriptions fit that of a kishin: long skinny arms with claws for fingers, long legs, stooped body, deformed face, sharp teeth, with the tendency to drool, red glowing eyes, grayish looking skin and the raw smell of decay.I knew kishin ate the souls of those it killed, it gave them a power boost you could say, but usually bodies were left behind like discarded shells, lifeless. The only time bodies disappeared was when vampires were involved.

In my world, the world no human outside of the of the Shibusen Academy knew, there existed ghosts, werewolves, vampires, witches, warlocks, and kishins. It was a complex situation you see, vampires control kishins, they're like their lap dogs, werewolves hate vampires, ghosts hate witches, warlocks and werewolves. Witched and warlocks hate everything in between. No one got along and there was a constant threat of war. But there were a few agents who were from the various races and hated fighting, instead they signed up and helped keep the peace. Currently, we are trying to sign a treaty with the werewolves. Hopefully it went through, it would be one less problem and one more ally.

"Morning." greeted Kid coming into the living room, rubbing a towel on his head, wearing only a pair of black jeans. "Morning." I replied back getting off the couch. I looked at the digital clock on the DVD player under the TV _6:30 am._ I walked into the kitchen carrying my empty cup to the sink. I then began to dig around for a pan to begin cooking breakfast. I didn't eat human food but when I took Black Star in I had to learn to cook and thanks to perfect vampire memory I was able to cook just about anything. I began to make the batter for pancakes. "Do you need help?" Kid asked leaning against the counter. "Can you take out the bacon, juice and syrup out please?" I asked smiling. He nodded and headed to the fridge for the items. I poured the batter into the pan and got another out to make the bacon. "I'll set the table." Kid said making his way to the dining room. After breakfast was done cooking I called for Black Star. He came almost tripping down the stairs, hair still wet and shirtless. I shook my head at him smiling softly. "Food's ready, go sit down." I told him waving to the dining room. He went and sat down piling food on his plate. _Did I tell you he was a bottomless pit? Well he is! He's always hungry or stuffing his face! _While they ate I went to get ready, taking a shower and changing. Packing my school supplies and the pills Stein gave me to take instead of the blood. I made my way down stairs when I was done, Kid and Black Star were standing by the door backpacks slung over a shoulder. I nodded to let them know I was ready, we headed out the door to Star's car.

Arriving at the school we parked in the parking lot on the right side of the school. We made our way to the office at the front of the school. It was huge, the colors black, red and white decorated it. We walked through the glass doors of the office and walked up to the secretary behind the desk. Handing our papers over she confirmed us into the system and told us we were set. She gave us a map of the school and with a cheery "Have a good day!" we were sent on our way. We exited and made our way down the hall looking for class 108, as we were walking down the hall a guy bumped into me almost knocking me on my ass Kid steadied me as I pretended to stumble (_I had to act as humanly as possible, that meant fidgeting, stumbling, tripping and all that jazz, it's a pain in my neck! Anyway..._) the guy muttered a quick "Sorry" and walked away briskly I caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair. I took a deep breath and froze, eyes wide I turned around quickly looking for him, but he was gone. "Maka? What's wrong?" asked Black Star I looked into puzzled blue-green eyes and concerned gold "I could have sworn..." I paused_ could I be wrong?Under the strong scent of his cologne I could swear there was a hint of __**vampire **__essence. _I frowned "He smelled faintly of _vampire_." I said. They balked "Are you sure?" Kid asked ebony eyebrows knitted in thought. I nodded looking down the hallway, too bad I didn't get a look at his face it would make things so much easier. But it shouldn't be too hard to find him, I had his scent and we had distinctive features that made us stand out, I had to find him and soon who knew what kind of danger he represented to the humans here.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul's POV:**_

I sat in English class in the back listening to my music. Hoping to drown out the sounds of the rest of the humans that shared the room with me. A sudden lull in the once noisy classroom made me open an eye, three kids stood by the door two guys one blue haired, tanned and muscular. The other pale skinned, black haired with three horizontal lines on his left side. And the last a short, ash blonde haired girl with green eyes. I don't know why they did that it wasn't like they were new or anything, they've been here for almost a month now. I settled back down to finish taking my nap, when the chairs on either side and front of me dragged across the floor. I peeked again and saw the three students stting down. On my right the blue haired guy stretched back in his chair, he set his feet up on his desk and his hands behind the back of his head. On my left the black haired dude was busy looking out the window, his eyes had a far away look almost like he was thinking about something. And in front of me the girl had her head in the crook of her arm, seeming to be asleep. Her shirt rose a little in the back exposing creamy skin, a tattoo could be seen but I couldn't make out what it was since it was only a sliver that showed.

Getting over my ogling I shut my eyes to go to sleep when the teacher strode into the room and clapped to get everyone's attention. Sighing I took off my headphones and put my Ipod away. I slouched down in my seat trying to pay attention to the English teacher. "Ok, class I am going to put you into groups of two when I call your name I want you to push two desks together and those will be your seats until the end of the year." I tried to hide under my desk when the girls looked my way. I hoped I didn't get any of those girls, honestly they scared me. Always trying to rub on me, touch me, talk to me. I shuddered, _Please don't let me get one of these girls as a partner!_ Ms. Mjolnir began calling names. "Ms. Nakatsukasa and Black Star" The blue haired boy next to me gave the girl on his other side a look and she scurried out of her seat, he grabbed the vacated desk and pulled it next to his. My friend Tsubaki got up from her desk on the other side of the room and walked towards him.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater." She called and I looked around looking for whoever Maka was. No one responded, "Maka? Is Maka Albarn here?" our teacher called. "Allow me." came a voice to my right and the muscular teen walked up to the girl in front of me. "Black Star, don't do it!" hissed the black haired guy on my left. Black Star, I assumed, didn't heed the pale skinned boy, and poked the girl in the ribs earning a squeal and a fist in the family jewels. I'm pretty sure the guys had a sympathy party for the poor guy. He waddled over to his desk, tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to keep himself in control. I had to give him props I would've dropped quick if it had been me, **and** I have more pain tolerance than most. "Idiot!" the girl called to him."Demon!" he cried holding his junk. Tsubaki looked slightly amused, trying to keep her laughter in. "All right, settle down guys." came the soothing voice up front, "Maka, can you please move next to Soul, he's going to be your partner for the rest of the year." Maka nodded and looked around looking for me. I tapped her shoulder "I'm right here." She turned slowly and got up grabbing the desk the pale skinned dude vacated she sat down and laid her head back down.

After a few more minutes everyone was paired off. "Ok, everyone take out your books and read the story on pg. 187 and answer the questions at the end. If you need any help ask your partner." Ms. Mjolnir said. I took out my book and turned to the page, the girl, Maka, stayed asleep. There was no way I was going to do her work too, "Hey" I shook her lightly "We got work to do." She got up slowly and blinked forest green eyes stared back at me. She froze and turned away quickly, taking her book out she flipped it to the correct page and began to read, her hand covered her nose as if something smelled bad. I frowned I was pretty sure I had sprayed myself with Axe before I left the apartment and I carried my deoderant in my backpack for PE. Trying to be as sly as possible I smelled under my arms, hmm they smelled like my Old Spice deoderant. But throughout the rest of the class she kept her nose covered. I wonder what she was smelling?

Maka's POV:

Wow, he was gorgeous... Gravity defying white hair, very light brown skin, broad shoulders and crimson colored eyes. I wonder if he's a vampire? I sat next to him in the seat Kid had unoccupied, moving it closer to his until we were almost shoulder to shoulder or more like shoulder to ear, my shoulder didn't reach his. And I set my head down, I was feeling very tired for some reason and it was crazy because I _never_ feel tired. I could still hear Black Star bitching about how his balls hurt and his bad murder plots. I chuckled softly, I could **also **hear the other girls whining about not sitting next to "Soulie-bear", I wonder if he knew about their nickname for him? I wanted to laugh all this heartache for a _boy._ I rolled my eyes, I then felt a hand shake my shoulder softly "Hey" my albino neighbor said and I looked up blinking as if I had been asleep. "We got work to do." he continued. I took a breath and froze, looking away quickly I opened the purple book on my desk and flipped to the page the teacher had assigned. I covered my nose, he smelled _sooo_ enticing and delicious. It was taking all my self-control not to forget myself and sink my fangs into the soft skin in the crook of his neck. I could hear as he took a breath, probably wondering if he smelled bad or something, I could tell he felt aprehensive, or maybe he was like what the hell is her problem? I don't know but being next to Soul Eater was dangerous for both him and myself.

"Maka?" I heard under the current noise in the classroom, no one else heard it but having super hearing was a big plus right now. I turned to the source of the whisper and met golden eyes concern swam in the golden liquid. "You ok? You look like you're in a tight spot." he said in the same whisper. I couldn't talk, since people would think I was crazy for talking to myself, I nodded in response and his eyes widened a bit. "How can I help?" he asked hurridly voice almost rising. I looked at Soul hoping he wasn't paying attention and looked a Kid again, it was a good thing he sat in front of me and to the left along with two girls on either side of him one sunny blonde and another dirty blonde, I tilted my head slightly towards the albino next to me and lifted my hand from my mouth exposing the fangs that only sprung when I was thirsty. I quickly put my hand in front of my lips again praying no one had seen. Golden irises became panicky and looked over me to who I could only presume was Black Star. I saw Kid give a nod and then all Hell broke loose. "YOU WANNA COME OVER HERE AND SAY SOMETHING?!" Black Star roared out of no where, half the class jumped, a few girls squealed and everyone including the teacher turned to Black Star in confusion. Kid rose to his feet "Like I have something to say to an idiotic monkey like you!" he snapped back and glared at the blue-haired ninja. Black Star scowled "Idiotic monkey! I AM A GOD! NOT A DAMN MONKEY!" It took me a bit a but I caught on quickly and smiled under my hand, they were creating a diversion.

Black Star and Kid were now face to face yelling insults at each other, they were pretty good actors. Things escalated from there and then they were on the floor rolling and punching at one another. I didn't think it would get _this_ far! I got up quickly, forgetting my situation and went over to them putting a hand on Kid's shoulder I pushed him back slightly getting him off Black Star, who jumped up trying to get his hands on the golden eyed young man. I stood between them but before anything else could happen Ms. Mjolnir spoke up "Ok! Enough! Both of you to the Principal's office! Maka, please escort them if you will." I nodded and looked at them feigning being angry, they walked out ahead of me looking meek. When we got to the hallway outside, we laughed I could feel my eyeteeth retracting. After a few more seconds we stopped our laughing fit. "Hey Maka?" Black Star began I looked at him "Yeah?" "You ok? What happened?" I sighed "That guy, the one I sit next to, he... he triggered my thirst." He and Kid looked worried "isn't that bad though?" Kid questioned. "I'm not sure, human blood never attracted me before, but his is different... It, it seems to _call_ for me, it sounds stupid I know, but it's the truth." I responded frowning, they looked at one another and then back at me "What should we do?" I bit my lip in thought "We need to call Stein." I decided Black Star gulped and Kid gaped. We all knew that if we had to get **Stein** involved, shit just got real.

**Soul's POV:**

I sat in class, still kinda stunned by what had gone down between the three kids, it had been weird, I didn't see either one do or say something that would make them get all riled up. But it had been kinda cool too, fights never really happened here at school. The last fight had been two months ago between two girls, over a guy, and it had just been alot of shouting, hair pulling, and scratching. It was about damn time we had a fist fight. Don't get me wrong I've had my share of fist fights but they had always been off school grounds, I wasn't stupid! But that wasn't really what had caught my attention,it had been that girl, Maka, or more precisely her mouth. Her lips had seemed swollen almost like something was pushing them out, but it had been normal before she covered her nose. I frowned I had seen that same gesture before, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I turned to Tsubaki, she was a witch a healing witch, she had a panicked look in her eyes and that alarmed me. She was usually calm and collected. "Tsubaki!" I hissed catching her attention "You ok?" I asked in concern. She shook her head and when the teacher turned her back she scurried over to Maka's empty seat. She looked scared "What's up Tsu? You look scared or something." I stated. "I... I did a small spell, the one I use to tell you guys what we're fighting against when we go out to fight." I nodded not sure where this was going, but I knew what spell she meant, she also used it when we got new students at school and when we went out to fight bad guys at night. Well not bad guys but some weird looking monster things. I can't explain right now, Tsubaki was still talking "... Star and that guy Kid were clean, strictly human. But that girl, the one that sits here, Maka, she's..." she took a deep breath the same frightened expression overcame her. I looked at her "She's what?" I prodded curious. "She's a vampire." she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul's POV:

Tsubaki's news had me reeling, for the rest of the all I could do was watch the tiny girl flanked by the taller dudes. _Did they know what she was?_ She was perfect I guess, silky waist length ash blonde hair, flawless creamy skin, curvy, with bright emerald eyes. She was tiny though, well compared to me and the two guys that were always with her she didn't even reach our shoulders. She's been the butt of many dirty jokes and some wild rumors as well. I watched her as she sat at one of the tables on the other side of the cafeteria, the two males ate, the tanned one shoveled food into his face, while the other ate carefully, she just sat there, talking and laughing with them not eating anything. Which was weird since she was so skinny she looked like she couldn't afford to miss a meal. "You find that girl over there interesting?" asked Liz I looked at the dirty blonde across from me "Huh?" was my genius response. "You've been staring at her since we sat down, there's gotta be a reason why you can't take your eyes off her." I looked back at the girl and then at Liz "Tsubaki told me something about her, and it's tripping me out." I told her. She frowned "What's that?" she asked taking a swig from her water bottle. "Tsu said she's a vamp." I held up my backpack like a shield when the water sprayed from her. She coughed a bit "What?!" she choked out aqua eyes wide. Tsubaki nodded "I cast the spell I use on all the new kids here at school, the two boys were normal, but when I got to her she glowed with the vampire's color." Liz turned to look at the petite girl "Then why isn't she attacking anyone? I thought vamps were all blood crazy and shit?" she asked lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Yeah!" Patti said taking time from stuffing her face.

Tsubaki and I shrugged, that's what was bothering me "It's not like we can go up to her and ask." Tsubaki said. I agreed who knew what she would do if she knew we knew what she was. I might as well explain now that I have some time to do it. You see, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and I have known each other since we were 5, except Patti who was a year younger than us, we all came from prominent families and have always been close. We went to the same schools growing up and even lived on the same block too, I never got along with my parents so I moved out, they wanted me to be like my brother Wes, always belittling me and telling me how I'll never be like him, which was fine by me, I never wanted to be like him anyway, so I left packed my shit up and never looked back that was 2 years ago. Liz and Patti left their home a few months later, the fighting between their parents drove them away, Tsubaki had conflict with her older brother and to avoid anymore problems she moved out as well. Now we all lived in a 3 bedroom, 2 bath apartment and no parental figures. It was pretty cool. But that's not all, we had this... _hobby_, I guess you could call it, last year we were walking down the street having come from the movies,when we were attacked by a hideous gangly, deformed, drooling beast, I had thrown myself in front of the girls hoping to distract it from them.I managed to kill it with a pipe I found lying on the floor of an alley I ran into. After that we began to patrol the streets for these things, Tsubaki trained us in martial arts and weapon wielding, Liz and Patti were awesome with guns and knives and I was pretty damn good with my fists.

Then we ran into a different type of monster, first it was the nasty smelling beasts and then there were vampires. So far that's all we've been fighting but who knew what else was out there? Maybe that Maka chick knew, maybe she could even help us, but I had to figure out just what and who she was before I approached her. I wouldn't want to put us in danger if she was just like all the others. Yet, something told me she wasn't that she wasn't the same blood crazed monster we've come across. Tsubaki tapped my shoulder signaling me that we had to go, I had been so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the bell ring. I got up throwing away my empty tray, heading out to my 5th period Biology. I walked into the class picking a seat next to the window on the far side. It seemed fate had a message for me or something because 5 minutes later the subject of my thoughts came in her male companions right behind her. They sat in the middle lined up with the girl in between both of them. They were talking to each other, the girl twisted in her seat to be able to talk to both of them. I couldn't make out what they were saying but whatever it was had her upset.

**Maka's POV:**

I was becoming frustrated, it had been a month since we got here and a month since I bumped into the other vamp but yet I couldn't find him. Vampires had a tendency of attracting people with their looks, it was something I was counting on but there were two males that attracted that much attention the first being Soul Evans, the second a blue eyed, pale skinned dude that always wore his hood, but that didn't stop the group of guys and girls that followed him everywhere. I'm serious! I wouldn't be surprised if they followed him into the bathroom. Anyway, I could cancel Soul out because he smelled entirely human, the other guy (_I needed to find out his name!) _I didn't know about since I never had a chance to be around him or near him. But I had to, I needed to make sure he wasn't the vamp I was looking for. "Hey, you ok?" inquired Kid I looked to my left, "Yeah, just thinking about that damn vamp, it's frustrating me I'm not sure how to go about this." I frowned "There has to be a way to flush him out." Kid gave me a wry smile "We'll get him Maka, don't worry." he gave my shoulder a pat. "Yeah! There's no way he can stand not being around me!" Black Star chimed in grinning like an idiot. I laughed at him, as did Kid, I shook my head and caught crimson colored eyes staring at me. Come to think of it those same eyes had been staring at me since lunch time.

I looked away and engaged into conversation with Black Star and Kid, we had to scout the south side of the city for any oogly booglies tonight. We had to make a plan in order to do this more organized, it would help if we had more people. Three of us wasn't enough for a place this huge, at least that way we could expand our area more. My cell vibrated in my backpack, I opened the zipper and checked it, I had a message from an unknown number. I slid the lock across the screen and read it:

**Unknown Number**

**Hello beautiful, long time no see ;)**

**Received 1:30 pm **

I frowned _who the Hell?_ I replied quickly

**Who is this?**

**Sent 1:31 pm**

I wondered who it was, I didn't know anyone here and I sure as Hell wouldn't give them my number, plus the only ones that had it were those I worked with. There was another vibration and I opened it once again.

**Unknown Number**

**Aww... Forgot me already? :( Even after all the time we used to spend together?**

**Received 1:33 pm**

Seriously, they were testing my already frazzled patience! Who the Hell is this?!

**Look Idk who you are! Who the Hell are you? And how did you get my number?**

**Sent 1:34 pm**

This time the answer came quicker, and my heart skipped a beat (_Yes! I have a heart! And it beats, it's the only way you can actually kill us_) I hadn't seen him in over 50 years. I had thought of him fleetingly but never fathomed he was still alive, much less around, especially here of all places. I smiled remembering of times long past.

**Unknown Number**

**It's me Matt... **

**Received 1:34 pm**

Matt, the vampire I had spent many sleepless nights with, doing rather *cough cough* _intimate_ things with. All right! So you caught me he was a whatcha-ma-call-it? Bed buddy? Fuck Buddy? Friends with benefits? Well, whatever you get the point. It'd been a while since I'd seen him. One other thing about being a vampire, is that even though we have blood in our system, we didn't blush. Which is what I would've done when I read the following message.

**Unknown Number**

**It's been a long time, I miss you... And the things we use to do ;) Maybe**

**we can pick up where we left off. Yeah?**

**Received 1:36 pm**

Holy shit! He did _not_ just say that did he? I re-read the message, he did. I stalled what do I say? Do I wanna see him? Who am I Kidding? Of course I wanna see him, I texted back

**Sure :) Where should we meet?**

**Sent 1:37pm**

He replied rather quickly after that

**Unknown Number**

**I'll text you when I have an address**

**Received 1:37 pm**

I smiled, it had been a while and it would be nice to see him again. I replied back and tried to concentrate on the teacher, I hadn't even noticed he had come in. I rested my head on my arm thoughts circulating in the confines of my brain. There was so much going on. My thoughts came to a halt when another student came in the room. I looked up to see the blue-eyed guy I've been meaning to scout. Well, this just made things a bit easier, now I just had to be close to him. He was speaking to the teacher at the front of the room, I raised my hand and when the instructor acknowledged me I asked to go to the restroom. He gave consent and I got up making sure to pass by the guy, I inhaled and almost tripped in my shock. He smelled human but under all that he was strictly _vampire_. He was the one I was looking for, I walked hurridly out of the class.

I stood in front of the sink in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I had found who I was looking for, I just have to find a way to confront him to let him know I knew what he was and that I would stop him if he was hurting anyone. But how? He was never alone, always surrounded by his posse. Then another thought came in, he surrounded himself with humans so they could mask his scent, that's why his group was the largest I had seen on campus. He used them for cover, but he may also use them for food, come to think of it, it had been a while since I saw two of the girls in his group, a brunette with brown eyes and another bubbly blonde with green eyes. They have been gone for almost four days now. Where were they? I needed to get the school records see what they said. I needed to do something and fast before anything else happened. I had to protect these humans from him. I just had to do it without blowing my cover, or what I was.

I had to tell Black Star and Kid, also I've been putting off calling Stein, I needed to call him ASAP. But honestly I had no desire to see him, I think if I were to dream at all they'd all be nightmares of all the months I had to endure in his lab. I shuddered, yeah definately not ready to see him again. But I had to if not Soul could be in trouble BIG trouble. I made my way back to class, ignoring the stares of the other students. I sat in my seat and tore off two pieces of paper along with a pencil, I quickly scribbled a note '_Found vamp on campus, need to make a move,don't know what though_' I copied the same on the seond piece of paper and quickly passed them to Kid and Black Star. They read them discreetly, they nodded once to show they understood and put the paper away. We needed to do something and quick, the million dollar question was what should we do?

**AN: So another chapter! Maka knows who it is now, just no name! N Matt plays an important role later on, so I had to introduce him... Let me know how I did :) Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Maka's POV**

It's been a week since I found out who our mystery vamp is, I also got a name: Hiro that was his name. I'd also broken into the school's office and looked at the folders of the missing girls Margaret Jameson and Katherine Smith, both were 'out of town' something that I highly doubted. But there was no way to prove that, I needed evidence before I made a move, I also had a plan to confront him, and it would be in public since that was the only time I could get to him he was never alone anyway. It had to be done today, I had told Black Star and Kid about everything and they were on board so we had a pretty set plan. I'd also called Stein though to be honest I really didn't want to see him, he creeped me out! You would get creeped out too if you saw him, who the Hell do you know with a bolt sticking out of their head? No one right? Exactly, you don't know my pain! Anyway, we're on our way to school right now, Star's rap music playing loudly out of the speakers, we pulled up to the school and I could see everyone turning our way, though they couldn't see us since Star tinted his windows we could see out but no one could see in. Also, I've heard some really nasty rumors spreading around and let me tell you if I ever find out who started them they're gonna wish they were never born.

I've been feeling so tired lately, I met up with Matt a few days earlier and we had fun. But ever since our encounter I've felt tired as Hell. I haven't told Star and Kid about Matt, Star never liked him and though Kid never said anything I knew he didn't like him either. It was my secret for now, but on other news I was adapting pretty well to high school life, I've been asked out on twelve different occasions though Black Star made sure to shut down that operation rather quickly. The lust for Soul's blood was still there and sitting next to him was torture, I've asked to be moved but since everyone has been partnered up I had no choice but to stick to him. I followed the guys to our first period class and sat in between them in the back row. I put my head down my brain analyzing everything I found out over the last few days:

1. There has been 10 disappearances already in this month alone, all the bodies drained of blood.

2. Eight of them have been high school students, six from this school and two from the other across town.

3. Another four people have disappeared, completely lifeless, blood still intact but no soul.

4. Whatever it was that was hunting the humans here, it wasn't done yet.

That was what killed me, I hadn't been able to stop those attacks and though Star, Kid and I have patrolled these streets over and over again we were never able to save them. How many people had to die before we took down this monster? The sound of the bell shook away my thoughts and I focused back to the present, everyone was filing out of the classroom hurrying to the next class, I looked up to see both Kid and Star eyeing me weirdly. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow "If I didn't know better I would say you slept during class." Kid answered I snorted in response and picked up my backpack following them to our next class. The day went by slowly or so it seemed, I wasn't really paying attention since I was so freaking tired, it wasn't until Biology that I woke up,or almost woke up. Something told me I was going to hate the lesson today. "Good afternoon class, I have a small lab we will do today." The teacher, a brown haired man in his thirties, greeted us as we took our seats. "I don't know if anyone here already knows their blood type, but I thought it would be a good idea if we found out today." He went about handing out needles and alcohol pads along with a small clear square and a bandages. Fuuuck, I'm screwed! Not to mention that Soul is here and two desks over. When they say life's a bitch, they sure as Hell weren't lying.

I fought the urge to bang my head into the desk at this, seriously what kind of sick twisted game was life playing here anyway! Though why I was worried I don't know, maybe the fact that Soul was here and his blood smelled sooo damn good, or the fact that there were at least 28 other students in the room and I didn't feel like I had much of a fight in me. Damn, I really needed a wake up call. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Maka Albarn." I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, never in my existance have I EVER been grateful to see Professor Creepy, I mean Professor Stein. I could have wept for joy, I all but bounded out of my chair, "Right here!" I called grabbing my bag and walking over to him, he gave me a once over "You look like crap." he deadpanned, I shot him a glare "Gee, thanks." I muttered back. I walked away without looking back but I caught the "Was it something I said? I thought women liked honesty?" remark and flipped him the bird before walking out completely. What a jerk! I grumbled under my breath as I walked down the hall. I could hear him a few steps behind me, so I was nice and slowed down. "What's going on Maka?" He asked after he caught up I sighed "One of the students here triggered my thirst, but also I've been feeling tired lately, I mean I felt a bit tired when I first arrived but now it's like I'm drained of energy." He frowned "When did this begin?" I looked up at him, his tone had changed "About three or four days ago, why?" He didn't answer right away, he seemed lost in thought so I waited.

"And this student, are you around him much?" he asked suddenly "Well, he's in all of my classes, but I'm not close to him..." I responded "Oh! I sit next to him in English, that's like the only time I'm near him." He nodded "And how did the trigger come about?" I shrugged a shoulder "Out of nowhere, I sat next to him and when I inhaled I all but jumped him for his blood." He made a humming noise but otherwise remained quiet, I was freaking out here and he didn't seem like he was trying to reassure me any time soon. It was quiet for a while, we didn't say anything, though I would catch the sideway glances he gave me, after a few more minutes he spoke "It seems it would be best ifI stationed here, I would like to keep an eye on you." I gaped "What? Is it thatserious?" He nodded once, he didn't botherlooking at me since he was fiddling with his cell, cursing it to Hell and back, obviously technology escaped him because he ended up thrusting it in my hand and asked me to dial the boss man. I don't know why he just didn't use one of the mirrors in the bathroom. It was much faster anyway, but I didn't say anything and did as he asked. After a few rings he was put through and arranged for him to be stationed here, and not only that, he was to be the new student doctor or whatnot. My days just got better and better..._not!_

**AN: So Stein's in the house! Hahaha Jk, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating sooner I no longer have wi-fi but I'll try updating as much as possible. Also, I will be putting three of my stories on hiatus, though I will continue them after I finish the first three I want to focus on. It will only be temporary, but please be on the look out for my updates, they will be made sporadically until I can get internet once more. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

*Lemon Alert*

Chapter 6

Fire, I was on fire or at least that's what I thought as Matt's lips trailed from mine to my collarbone, I gasped as he bit into the vein on my neck adding to the pleasure I was already feeling, it was amazing just what bloodlust could do to your body when you craved it. I moved so he was against the door and smirked against his lips, I ground my hips against his and he made a growling noise he tried to reverse our positions again but I stayed firm, trailing my fingers over his chest playing close to the waistband of his jeans, he bucked against me hitting my core and I hissed he took the small distraction and lifted me by my ass walking to his bedroom and kicked the door close with his foot, I groaned as he slammed me against the door, I wrapped my legs around his waist, grounding myself against him in an effort to at least quell the heat between my legs but he was having none of it, he pulled away slightly and I hissed in annoyance "Come here!" I bit out my breath loud and erratic, his lips twisted in a smirk "Ah ah, patience." He tutted he bent down and trailed kisses from the corner of my mouth to my right breast, he then began sucking on it lightly at first before he scraped his teeth against it, I let my head fall back at the sensation, fuck I didn't know how much more I could last, running my hand through his blond locks pulling him closer, he repeated the same thing to my other breast, he came back up and we locked lips the sound of cloth tearing filled the room mixed in with moans and panting, I squirmed when cold air hit my nether region, we made it to the bed and using my legs I pinned him under me, he growled as I ground against him, once, twice, fuck it felt good… And then I ripped the remaining clothes of him leaving us completely naked, I admired his body, tight sculpted abs, chiseled biceps, he was built and I explored every inch as I left open mouth kisses on every inch of skin I could reach, he bucked as I sank my fangs into his neck and massaged his shaft, stroking it softly enjoying the way I could make him crumble with one simple touch, I trailed lower from his chest, leaving hickeys on his broad chest and then lower still as I reached below his waist, I gripped him in both hands, his breath shallow and erratic I pumped once, twice, three times before bending down and taking him in, the feeling familiar and yet foreign it's been a long time since I had been with a man before, his fingers fisted in my hair, and I looked under my lashes as he watched me go down on him, I released him with a *pop* and he grinned he pulled me on to the bed once again and I watch as his head disappeared between my legs, I threw my head back as I felt his tongue lap at me, his fingers spreading me to take all of it in and it felt so amazing, heat pooled in my stomach and his name escaped my lips as I held his head in place, I needed release and soon at this rate I would combust if he didn't finish what we started, my hips bucked on their own accord and his hands gripped my waist steady, I could feel my climax nearing and I closed my eyes waiting for the release I needed, but his tongue disappeared and I growled in frustration, he leaned over me resting his weight on his elbows, he settled between my legs and I watch behind lidded eyes as he gripped himself before rubbing against me I bit my lip at this sensation and I dug my nails into the flesh on his shoulder as he entered me, damn it felt good, he thrust once, twice, three times and I lost it I gripped his hips and slammed them against mine, wanting him to go faster our moans mixing in, he began a slow rhythm gaining speed as our need for release bloomed, "Faster" I breathed my nails digging into his back as the pressure built his hips bucked against mine faster, dwelling deep within and I loved it, my hips met his thrust for thrust and then it hit hot and wet and I came, Matt right behind me and I could feel him as he came inside. He dropped on top of me, and I could feel his smile against my skin "Wow." He muttered and I couldn't help but agree.

He got off and made his way out of the room I watched him go I grinned as I saw the nail marks I left on his back they were healing already, _he has a nice ass…_ I smiled as I lay back on the bed, sex, blood and sweat lingered in the air. I sighed I had really needed that, I was too wound up and sex had always been a stress reliever for me, I eyed the clock on the bedside table I had to get up in a couple hours to get to school, I had been too edgy at the house so I had decided to pay Matt a visit, I watched the time go by as I heard the shower turn on.

"Maka," I heard "Maka…" I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through Matt's blinds and I blinked disoriented, "Hey, you're late for school." Matt said from the doorway and I glanced at the clock _shit!_ It was already 9 I had to be at school at 8, I scrambled out of the bed looking for my clothes only to find them torn to shreds I sent Matt a smoldering look and he smirked he threw a bundle at me and I quickly put them on his sweats were a bit big on me but I didn't mind. "Have a good day at school." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek and putting a thermos in my hand, I rushed out the door and to my motorcycle, I broke all the traffic rules trying to get to the house, upon arriving I bolted for my room, quickly pulling out a black pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, a red plead flannel shirt and a pair of panties and bra. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, doing my makeup in record time, I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door again, jumping on my bike and headed to school. My hair probably resembled a rat's nest but I didn't care, damn I was tired had I really fallen asleep at Matt's house? I couldn't have we don't sleep, I walked into the office and got a late pass I tried smoothing out my hair as I made my way to the first class of the day.

I walked in and every single eye turned to look my way, I handed the teacher the pass and made my way to my seat. "Where were you?" Kid hissed under his breath, I shrugged "I spent the night at a friend's house." Kid narrowed his eyes "What friend? We haven't made any since we got here." I was about to respond when Black Star smacked the side of my neck, I flinched "What the fuck?!" I exclaimed it hurt; he gave a wolfish grin "Whoever you spent the night with has to be the one who left such a huge ass hater on your neck." My eyes widened "What?" I pulled my bag on the desk and took out my compact I pointed it on the spot where Star smacked me and sure enough there was a hickey the size of Texas on my neck. Fuck! That's a lot of makeup, I growled fucking Matt! "So, who's the mystery man?" Star wondered waggling his eyebrows I grimaced so much for my secret, I could lie, but when the truth came out in the end it would only make me lose their trust, I sighed "Matt." I waited silently for their words and when they didn't say anything I looked up to see them glaring at me "What?" I asked irritated, "Maka, you know we don't like him, there's something about him that just screams dangerous." Kid answered I knew he wasn't saying it to be an ass or anything, but I couldn't help being slightly angry they didn't even know Matt, Star spoke before I did "He doesn't have this God's approval, never has and never will." He stated annoyed, I dropped my head on to the desk and sighed "I know you guys don't like him, but won't you give him a chance? I mean what's wrong with getting to know him?" I asked into the wood. I didn't look up but I could tell by the silence that it was a definite no.

We dropped the subject after that, classes passed by in a blur, and again I seemed to have fallen asleep in class, something that had Star and Kid giving each other concerned looks over my head. We made our way silently to the cafeteria, I could hear the stupid remarks from the other females and even some dirty remarks from the guys, I bit my tongue I couldn't lose my cool in front of so many people. It wasn't until we were almost to the cafeteria that I noticed Hiro talking to a brunette that my irritation grew, there was no way another girl was going to lose her life not on my watch at least, I stepped away from the guys my high heeled boots making a soft clicking noise on the tile of the hallway, I walked up to the blond haired vamp and gave the girl a scathing look, she promptly scurried off and I looked up to meet amused blue eyes "I know what the fuck you are." I said narrowing my eyes he looked surprised but then smirked he pushed back my hair "And is that supposed to scare me? I mean you can't do anything to me." I laughed leaning against the row of lockers I crossed my arms "I wouldn't be too sure about that vampy, cuz I bet you I can take your ass any day, don't underestimate me just yet." I gave him a smile and he scowled "What do you want?" he growled I looked around noticing all eyes on us, even Soul and his little entourage were watching us, shit! The last thing I needed were witnesses, I turned to look him one again "Leave the students here alone and I won't arrest you, but if you don't I'll hunt you down like a dog. Am I clear?" He snarled lowly so only I could hear. I pushed away from the lockers and walked away it wasn't until I was almost a few feet away that he called my name, I turned and we locked eyes "How do you know it's me?" I narrowed my eyes "I'll find out eventually, count on it." I turned on my heel and walked away, eyes following me even after Star and Kid joined me. At least I got that out of the way, he now knows he has to watch his back.

But what the Hell did he mean by 'How do you know it's me?' what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Ugh! More mysteries can I ever get a break?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was times like these that I was grateful I was immortal, I could get hurt and it would heal right away. I jumped out of the way of the too big claws aiming for my midsection; I used the shaft to stop the claws from gouging my head and twisted the Kishin screamed as three of them came off, I pushed away using my blade and waited. He hissed showing off pointy teeth, drool fell in rivulets onto the sidewalk, it was a deadly dance: dodging, weaving, hitting, kicking, punching, it was frustrating I was hoping it would give soon but that was shot out the window as it kept coming at me again and again, one of its limbs was already somewhere to the left of us I dodged and weaved taking chunks of it as I went, black blood and pieces of nasty flesh spewed everywhere. I took one final thrust and stuck the tip of my scythe into its abdomen and pulled upwards effectively slicing it in half. I sighed and leaned on my scythe as I tried to catch my breath what was up with that? I was getting tired and out of breath lately, and Stein wasn't showing any signs of answering my questions anytime soon. I scouted the area a bit more waiting for Star and Kid to finish with their Kishins, I closed my eyes listening for anything else lurking in the dark, but I heard nothing except the sounds of grunts, groans, the wind, cars, some TV's blaring and animals and such. I opened my eyes when suddenly a voice cried out to me "Look out!" I watched in shock as another Kishin came out of the cover of trees on the other side of the park, how the Hell had I not heard it?

I vaulted over it using my scythe, the distinct sound of footsteps running over to us caught my attention but briefly, I looked over to see Soul and three girls rushing over, I dodged quickly as the Kishin swooped at my head. I twirled my scythe and growled "All right you son of a bitch, I don't know how the Hell you managed to sneak up on me like that but I sure don't appreciate it!" I thrust forward bringing the scythe blade into its stomach, I whirled along the staff digging my elbow into its face, crunching followed and I brought the heel of my boot into its foot. It wailed and dropped back, hissing at me in anger I hissed back I probably looked like a child but I could give two shits I was tired, frustrated and moody, not to mention thirsty animal blood was no longer enough and I was a skip and a hop from crumbling and going on a bloody massacre. I felt a growl rip forward and I lowered my stance, my fangs sprang forward and the world crumbled around me, I ran at it full tilt it came at me too at the last second I jumped up I watched at it as it looked around trying to find me, I brought my blade face down resting my feet on it the wind whistling past my ears as I dropped, my blade cut through it like butter, it made no sound as it was cleaved in two both sides falling in a bloody mess on either side of me.

I felt light headed and dropped to my knees in the black blood, I heard voices but it was like listening to them while being under water. I shook my head but it made it worse, my vision fogged and I looked up to see six pairs of eyes looking at me, I couldn't make sense of what they were saying. I tried to get up but fell once more; I saw tanned skin and blue hair moving in front of me. He said something but I couldn't register what, I felt as I was picked up and carried I didn't mind since I was sure I couldn't even move on my own. I rested my head in his shoulder, I could hear it, warm, red and just at fangs reach: blood, sweet, delicious blood. I could feel my fangs spring forward, I wanted it… No I _needed_ it, Shinigami I craved it so bad. _But he's you're partner; almost like your son you raised him!_ My brain yelled at me I shook it away one bite it couldn't hurt right? _No!_ Please? I won't take much just one bite! _Maka! You can't he's family! _I growled my conscious was right no matter how much I wanted it I couldn't do it. I pushed against him "Maka?" he asked confused I pushed against him again faintly registering that I could actually hear him. He set me on the ground "Star hit me." I said holding my head, damn I had a fucking head ache. He looked taken aback "What?" he asked I could see the others give themselves weird looks but I ignored it this was more important. "Star I need you to knock me out!" I hissed. He shook his head "You're nuts Maka, I can't hit you." I bit back a growl I guess I had to get him to hit me then "What? Are you chicken? Afraid to hit a girl?" I taunted I could see the veins in his arms bulge as he fisted his hands.

"Maka what are you doing?" Kid asked perplexed, "Nothing just trying to see if Glitter Star here can actually pack a punch seems to me it takes him longer than you and I to take down his Kishin." I sneered "Maka you don't know what you're asking." Star said his voice tight, Soul spoke up "Maka that's not cool, you can't expect him to just hit you." I glared but said nothing I knew it wasn't cool but I needed someone to shake my world in order to get me back into reality, I couldn't be like this around them, it was taking all my self control not to tear them apart right now, "Please Star I need you to do it." I pleaded, the change in my tone seemed to alert him and he gave me a once over his hand reached out and took mine, it was only then that I noticed I had been digging my fingers into my palm and I was bleeding, he opened it up running his thumb over it and I bit back a hiss. I gave him one last pleading look and he sighed "As much as I always wanted to slug you when you got on my nerves, I am seriously going to regret this." The others looked shocked "You're not serious are you Black Star?!" Tsubaki asked appalled. He nodded once and he gave me a wry grin "I'm not holding back." I snorted "Good." He pulled his foot behind him and cocked his hand I stared into his eyes and nodded, his hand snapped forward and hit me square in the jaw. I stumbled backward and clutched my jaw, I felt the metallic taste of my blood and spit it out, I looked up to see five shocked looks and another both proud and apologetic.

"Thanks." I said I could feel the bloodlust retreating and breathed in relief, so pain took it away. I had to keep that in mind, I needed to talk to Stein and quick, he was going to answer my questions whether he wanted to or not. I looked to see Soul and the girls still standing there "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, people tended to stay away from the park after dark, something I had noticed after a few days of being here. Tsubaki spoke up "We come here to see if we find any of those things you were fighting." Kid looked amazed "You fight Kishin?" he asked and a blond answered "Yeah, we started like last year after we were attacked and have been trying to fight them off since then." Star spoke up next "How do you fight them? I mean they're hard to fight without weapons, well except for me." The younger blond answered "Sis and I use guns and knives, Tsubaki is a witch and Soul is good with his hands though he uses a pipe sometimes." I watched Star stiffen at the mention of Tsubaki being a witch, he hated witches after one had killed his parents he had made his anti-witch campaign known.

Kid spoke to us "Maybe we could take them to Father and have them join us, I mean Star's always complaining about the three of us in this big ass city, we could use the help." I shrugged "Yeah, maybe." Star shook his head "I don't know, I mean what if they can't hang." Kid shook his head "They've got experience, they've survived this long and they're human like us." I quirked a brow "Us?" He looked at me "I meant you and I, sorry Maka." I lifted a shoulder and shrugged it off "No big." The other four looked confused "I'm a vampire, but I don't drink human blood." I answered. The raven haired girl smiled shyly "Actually we already knew, we didn't say anything because it wasn't our place to ask or put on blast." I was surprised but then again she was a witch, sometimes they knew spells that could identify what we were and stuff. I've dealt with a few witches with the ability; one of the witches from Shibusen Kim Diehl knew all that shit. "Maybe she could take classes from Kim, one of the witches at Shibusen." I said looking to Kid "She could learn more about her powers and maybe be of use to us."

"Maybe, how would you like to join Shibusen? My Father, the founder, can give you more information about it; you can have more training and even work with us." Kid addressed them; I shoved my hands into my leather jacket and rocked back on my heels. Star remained quiet and I glanced at him he looked troubled, almost like he was hiding something, I inhaled a bit and smelled his anger and frustration. I pulled one hand out and slid it into one of his squeezing lightly; he looked up and gave me a wry smile. He'd helped me when I needed it and now he needed me, obviously Tsubaki joining us would be hard for him, but hopefully he could see that she wasn't bad, she smelled of calm and serenity with just a hint of lavender. I looked towards Kid and the others "Let's go home, you guys can crash with us, we don't have school tomorrow and I'm sure we could get Lord Death early in the morning." Kid nodded and motioned for them to follow, I led the way to Star's huge Hummer his hand never leaving mine. "All right, I'll see you guys at home." I said and made my way to my bike parked behind Star's truck. "Is that your bike?" Soul asked wonder and amazement intertwined with his words, I grinned "Yeah." He let out an appreciative whistle "Nice." He complimented and I thanked him. "Wanna ride with me?" I asked he shuffled uncertainly "You don't mind?" I shook my head and thrust the helmet at him. He frowned and I laughed "You need it more that I do, I've lived for quite some time and I'll live for a while longer, a motorcycle accident won't do shit to me. You on the other hand…" I trialed off. He shrugged and stuffed the helmet on his head, I straddled the bike and started it up, Soul got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked to the others and nodded, they returned it and piled inside, Star took off in the direction we lived in and I followed, the wind blew my hair back and I smiled, it had been a close call earlier, it was weird how this day turned out but in the end it was good I guess. I still needed to do a lot before this was over. Getting more teammates meant more work and some setbacks, but hey it was getting there. I sped up more and almost laughed as Soul tightened his arms around me.

**AN: So the gang is getting together! N I'm Soooo sorry my last chapter sucked! But hopefully this one is a bit better. **** See ya next chapter!**


End file.
